


one last one night stand.

by plaidshirt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, College AU, M/M, PWP, Panties, Porn Without Plot, butt stuff, coffee shop au kinda, hookup, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirt/pseuds/plaidshirt
Summary: Lee Donghyuk is a college freshman with everything to prove...Until his first year is cut short by quarantine.Mark Lee is a junior with nothing left to give. He’s overworked, horny, and stuck struggling through a program he doesn’t love anymore.They both wanted one last Tinder hookup before school was out.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 202





	one last one night stand.

Donghyuck read over the email again. Move out day was next week. School was moved online for the rest of the semester. Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ He could barely do organic chemistry with the teacher and his tutor, how was he going to handle it moving online?? College was absolutely 100% not what he thought it would be. Maybe his parents had been right, maybe he couldn’t handle the pressure of school like this. Donghyuck threw himself down onto his shitty dorm bed and groaned into his pillow. Then he felt his phone buzz again.

\--

Mark Lee could not be happier. He was behind the counter at work when he read over the email, read it again, and then moved it to his “Favorites” folder. School was out. Or, well, close enough. School was online. No more improv classes. No more music theory lectures (he was already dreaming about muting his professor’s future video lectures). He was so caught up in the ecstasy of not having to  _ be  _ here anymore that he completely ignored a customer. Glancing up, he saw a line was forming. 

“Hey, Jaemin, get up here! I’m going on my break!” Mark yelled back to his coworker. He could hear the customer sigh, but he didn’t care. This was the best news he’d had in a long time. Going to the break room of the small cafe, he pulled up the Tinder app on his phone. Just one more hookup, to celebrate…

\--

Tinder had been a disappointing experience for Donghyuck on the whole. It seemed like all the guys he met with were just… Weird. It seemed like they were all computer science majors or they just wanted him because he reminded them of their favorite hentai characters. Sure, sometimes he went for them anyway. It was nice to feel wanted. It was nice to get pounded into his mattress so hard he could forget about everything else going on in his life. He always regretted it, though. But that was what college was for, right? His roommate, Huang Ren Jun, was always going somewhere to meet someone. Surely his body count was higher than Donghyuck’s…

Donghyuck pushed those thoughts to the side and looked at the notification on his phone. The little flame icon indicated it was from Tinder. It seemed like as the year went on, his matches dwindled, so new notifications came through less and less. Pulling up the app, he checked out his new matches. To his surprise, the guy was actually… Not bad.

Swiping through the pictures, it was obvious the guy was a top. He was handsome, but he had a boyish smile. He wasn’t exactly Donghyuck’s style. No, he preferred them a little… Larger. This guy--Mark, his profile said--he didn’t look much bigger than Donghyuck himself. But he still had that energy. It was a quick right swipe. Donghyuck didn’t even look at the profile.

Practically immediately  _ Mark  _ messaged him.

**Mark: Hey cutie ;) I have to clear out my dorm by the end of the week, want to come make it a mess before it’s empty?**

Donghyuck felt his face heat up. He was a little horny already, which was embarrassing to admit. At 18, he felt too mature to get a hard on just from the prospect of getting fucked by a cute guy.

**Donghyuck: Sure oWo. Think u can fill me up ?? >.<**

He was suddenly self-conscious that his normal typing style may be a little juvenile, but it was who he was. While he waited for a reply, he swiped through Mark’s picture. He stopped on one. Mark shirtless, at a beach. He was fairly hairless, but he had nice muscles. Donghyuck quickly took a screenshot of the image. Mark’s profile differed a lot from his own. Mark looked generic enough to be straight in half the pictures. Donghyuck made sure to look cute in all of his. He even posted a little risque one of himself wearing pastel thigh highs. He loved feeling like something pretty to be debauched. 

**Mark: I get off work at 8. Wanna meet me at my place ;P I live in McCormick Hall, on north campus.**

**Donghyuck: Wut a coincidence :0! I live super close… I could walk over. Room #? What do u want me to wear?? ;p**

**Mark: Room 315…. Haha you’ll think it’s weird but uhhhh….**

**Mark: How do you feel about wearing panties?**

Donghyuck could feel himself blush for a moment, his face warm. He loved wearing panties. He always felt a little shameful in them, but that added to it. 

**Donghyuck: I think I can accommodate. Silk or lace??**

**Mark: Oh fuck that’s hot.**

**Mark: Silk haha please ?**

**Donghyuck: Ofc sexi ;))**

\--

Work passed at an agonizing pace after that for Mark. He made his co-worker, Jaemin, do most of the work. Jaemin was kind of a weirdo, so he didn’t feel too bad about it. When 8 rolled around, he grabbed his stuff and left without a word. Who cared about this job anyway? In a week, he’d be back at home, not there. Jaemin could stay mad. 

As he walked briskly through campus, all he could think about was what was waiting for him outside his dorm… or rather, who. Donghyuck was… God, what wasn’t he? He was sexy, cute, and seemed slutty enough to do whatever Mark wanted with him. The picture of his pale thighs in tall socks was seared into his mind, and he couldn’t help but think about him in a pair of pale-colored soft panties. He was making himself hard just thinking about it. As he climbed the stairs to his dorm, he couldn’t help but pat himself on the back for getting the single dorm this semester. No roommate to work around, no problem. Sharing a room with Johnny last year had been hell for so many reasons.

Mark rounded the corner and saw his  _ date  _ was already there. “Hey,” the other boy said to him. Mark flashed him a smile back. He knew how to turn the charm on. 

“Hey,” he replied as he moved to unlock the door to his dorm. The lock clicked and he opened the door, gesturing for Donghyuck to go on in.

As soon as they were both through the door, Mark slipped it shut behind them and immediately pushed Donghyuck against a wall. They both knew what they were here for. Their mouths connected and Donghyuck let out a sweet moan. Mark wasn’t much taller than the other boy, but he wanted to prove who he was right away. He bit Donghyuck’s lip just hard enough for it to hurt a bit before he licked over it. Donghyuck rewarded him with a breathy moan. 

Still pressing him into the wall, Mark began to make his way down Donghyuck’s neck. The room was dark and he hadn’t paid much attention to what Donghyuck was wearing, but as he placed sloppy kisses down his neck he noticed that the other had worn a downright sinfully low-cut white t-shirt. It should have looked sloppy, but in the dim light of Mark’s room Donghyuck looked like the hottest thing he had ever touched. Donghyuck’s skin was a little tanner than his own, and his collarbones were prominent and begged to be bruised. Mark wanted to bend him over right now. A random hookup had no right to be this  _ good. _

“Nice to meet you, too,” Donghyuck said with a breathless laugh as Mark bit down on his too-tempting collar bone. 

Mark slid his hands up under the seam of Donghyuck’s loose-fitting shirt. “Did you wear what we talked about?” He asked the question quietly, mouth close to Donghyuck’s ear. His breath was hot against Donghyuck’s neck, and it made his cock ache harder against his tight jeans. 

“O-of course I did,” Donghyuck replied, feeling Mark’s hands work their way up his torso and to his sensitive nippes. The other pinched him hard. Donghyuck already felt used, like an object for this random hot guy to fuck. He hadn’t even told Mark about the plug in his ass. Donghyuck’s plan had been to tell Mark how ready he was and to get absolutely fucked. He hadn’t planned for this level of effort on the other’s part. Straight-looking guys never seemed to put in any more work than they had to. It was mind boggling and dick hardening. 

Mark pulled at Donghyuck’s shirt, trying to get it over his head. Donghyuck helped him get the garment off. As soon as the offending item of clothing was removed, Mark went back to marking Donghyuck’s neck, chest, and torso. His mouth felt so good against Donghyuck’s skin. He couldn’t help but thrust forward, trying to get a little bit of friction. 

“Getting impatient?” Mark asked. Donghyuck nodded enthusiastically. 

“I just…” he began, his voice small, feeling embarrassed and naked in front of this stranger.

Mark nipped his ear. “Tell me. Do I need to stop?”

“No!” Donghyuck replied too quickly. “No, no please. I just need you to fuck me....” Mark groaned in response, deep and sensual. He rubbed his clothed cock against Donghyuck’s, but there were too many layers. 

“Why don’t you get out of those pants and get on the bed?” Mark asked. Donghyuck nodded. 

Mark pulled away from him and began undressing himself. It was a little distracting. Mark untied the strings of his green work apron and pulled his own shirt off. The room was too dim to see much, since no one had turned the lights on, but Mark’s body looked as good as it had in the picture. Donghyuck began working his way out of his jeans, all too aware of the silky panties he had on underneath. He laid himself face-down on Mark’s bed. It smelled nice; like fabric softener. It was nice not to get fucked on Dorito crumbs for once. 

Mark watched as Donghyuck laid himself down on his bed, and he bit his lip hard. The other boy was adorable, probably already bruising from the work Mark had done to his neck and torso. It seemed weird to turn the lights on, but he wanted to see the other so bad. Once Mark had stripped himself down to his boxer briefs, he approached his bed and admired the work that was in front of him.

Donghyuck was thin, his body soft and rounded but somehow small and dainty at the same time. He looked like he had been carved from marble; a work of art that Mark was going to bury his cock in. Mark climbed on to the bed, straddling Donghyuck’s thighs, and he grabbed his ass. 

As promised, Donghyuck had worn a perfect pair of panties. They were lightly-colored, probably white or pastel pink, he couldn’t tell. They were smooth and shiny. Donghyuck filled them out nicely. He had a small, round ass that Mark wanted to bury his face into. 

Mark grabbed one cheek in each hand and gave Donghyuck’s ass a firm squeeze. Mark’s own erection was beginning to leak in his underwear as he massaged the boy’s tight butt. He played with the elastic at the top of the panties, wanting to commit this image to his memory as he slowly pulled them down over the perfect globes of the other’s ass. He could hear Donghyuck moaning softly into his pillow. 

“Please--” Donghyuck began, panting a little. He was obviously worked up. So horny over a little bit of foreplay. It made him even sexier…

“What do you need?” Mark asked, his voice a low growel.

“Please just fuck me!” Donghyuck replied. Mark just chuckled in response as he pulled the panties the rest of the way down, feeling them catch on Donghyuck’s hard cock. He spread his cheeks apart, seeing the glint of a metal buttplug already in place. 

“How sweet of you to be ready for me…” he murmured. Mark grabbed the base of the plug and slowly worked it in and out of Donghyuck, making sure he was open and ready for his member. Donghyuck moaned underneath him, panting out  _ please  _ and  _ I’m ready  _ and  _ Mark. _

Finally, Mark relented, pulling the plug out and tossing it to the side. He massaged Donghyuck’s ass cheeks, seeing him spread open in front of him. Mark pulled his own leaking member out of his underwear and began to rub it over Donghyuck’s hole, along the cleft of his ass. He pressed the tip into Donghyuck slowly, eliciting a moan from the boy underneath him.

“Mark, please, more. I-I can take it! Please…” Donghyuck begged into the mattress. Mark quickly snapped his hips into the boy, pressing the full length of his member into Mark. Mark gasped in shock. It hurt, just a little, but it felt  _ so good.  _ Donghyuck’s cock was pressed painfully into the mattress, hard as leaking, as Mark bottomed out in him. He shuddered, heart racing. This had barely began, but Mark’s dick felt so perfect inside of him. Donghyuck felt Mark pull out slowly, before pressing back in quickly, building a quick, steady rhythm. 

Donghyuck moaned, louder and louder, into the mattress. “Mark, please. Mark. Oh my god Mark--” he tried to keep quiet, but Mark grabbed the back of his hair, pulling his head up. 

“Let me hear you, baby,” he murmured as he continued to pound into Donghyuck. “Let everyone in this dorm hear how good you got fucked.”

Donghyuck continued to moan, louder and louder. He felt himself growing closer, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more. “Please, please touch me Mark…” he moaned out, probably too loud. He would have felt embarrassed if this didn’t feel so good. 

With one fluid motion, Mark somehow flipped Donghyuck on his back. It barely felt like he broke rhythm as he completely shifted the younger man. Mark pulled Donghyuck’s legs up over his head, placing Donghyuck’s calves on his shoulders as he kept fucking into him, deeper and deeper. Donghyuck normally felt self conscious about his body like this. He always worried his penis was too small or that he looked unfit for a man, but Mark looked down at him like he was an angel. 

“Touch yourself for me,” Mark commanded. Donghyuck followed orders and quickly wrapped a hand around his leaking member. He began jerking himself off to the same tempo Mark was slamming into his hole. “I’m close, but fuck, I wanna see you cum for me,” Mark grunted out.

That was all it took. Donghyuck felt his body tighten as he came all over his stomach. “Mark~” he moaned as he came, and he could feel Mark’s hips snap into him one last time. Mark dropped down on top of Donghyuck, his breath hot on Donghyuck’s neck as he filled him with his semen. The thought of being full made Donghyuck groan. He felt full and used as Mark pulled out of him and fell to his side on the bed.

They both stared at the ceiling for a long, unbroken moment. Donghyuck’s breath came heavily and labored. He knew he would ache in the morning from the fucking he just received. 

“So,” Mark said, breaking the tense silence. “Wanna get a coffee or something?”

Maybe this wouldn’t just be a hookup after all...

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it! follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/JenoChin


End file.
